Ouran Rune
by RUNAWAY11
Summary: The Ouran High School Host Club takes a dodge for the magical realm when their school mysteriously turns into the latest battle field of ogres and witches... Thngs become even worse when a host decides to join...Peire?..!.?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

"Your eyes are as radiant as the roses I have laid out in the room. So blooming and yet…so…fragile…" His words waved lightly to her heart and she stares at him looking fro some clue that it's all an act. But alas, nothing.

"I sometimes ask myself. Who but I? A mere prince be enlighten by your presence…for words cannot describe your beauty…and I crave for nothing but you beauty alone…" Gently he lay his fingers on her cheeks, and at that moment her face steamed up. It was if everything was all so enchanting. But hardly, it was just another session at music room 3."

"Tamaki-kun…" She whispers…weakened with the presence of such a captivating man.

"Hush, my angel, give me this time to be surrounded by your radiance." –Thud! -

"My lord, I'm afraid she's lost consciousness." Kaoru pointed out while Hikaru poked what seems to be the unconscious body of Mayu Tsukasa, one of Tamaki's clients.

"Mori-kun, Mayu Tsukasa needs to go to the nurse's office." Hunny says as he notices Mayu's state. Mori puts down Hunny, who he has been carrying all this time, and carries Mayu instead. He stares at her intently doubting if she is really unconscious.

"Aw, what happened to Ms. Tsukasa?"

"Ah? Nothing! Nothing! Uhmm…she just had a little accident, that's all." Tamaki assure Haruhi, his words mumbling out of his mouth. It's like everything time he sees her, he has to make things perfect. Haruhi strides by and goes back to her clients not knowing that she was actually being followed by Tamaki's distant stare.

"My lord, I believe that your fondness of Haruhi is beginning to get the better of you." Kaoru says, Hikaru says nothing but joins Tamaki-kun in staring at their favorite cross-dressing host.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Where hearts are taken…

Chapter 1: Where hearts are taken…

"Chocolat!! We're going to be late!! Do you know how angry Mrs. Hatoru will be if we get late again?!" Vanilla screams as she calls out for her best friend who also happens to be her rival for the title of the "Queen of the magical realm".

"Yes, yes. I'm almost there!!"

"Hmm…Chocolat, we can't afford to be late!"

"Oh, calm down, Vani-rune, we'll get there. We can fly remember?"

"What if someone sees us?"

"Oh never mind them! C'mon, I thought you didn't want to be late?" Chocolat pulled her friend to ride with her on a broomstick.

"Comet, let's go!"

"Waaaaaa!! Chocolat-chan!! You're going too fast!!"

"Yeeehaaaw!!"

"Chocolat Millieure?"

"Present! Good morning all!" They appear just in time for the attendance and soon everyone's eyes were on Chocolat and Vanilla. "Too bad, no hearts." Chocolat whispered.

"Vanilla Mieux?"

"Present. Good morning ma'am, good morning classmates."

"That's everyone. Now, let's start, today our lesson will be about…" Mrs. Hatoru starts to begin the class and so does Chocolat begin to sleep.

"Chocolat!" Before she knows it, Chocolat wakes up to see right in front of her…Mrs. Hatoru…and her flaring nostrils.

"Ahhh!" Chocolat can't help to squeak out.

"Mrs. Millieure! Sleeping in class! Sleeping in _my _class! To the principal's office with you!" Murmurs spur across the classroom and Chocolat noticed Vanilla's sadness. Chocolat just gives her a funny face and skips outside the classroom.

"Something is seriously wrong about that girl." Mrs. Hatoru says as she faces the blackboard and continues her conversation with it.

"Now, where's that office again?" Chocolat wondered as she walked across the halls, she noticed a guy standing there. Tall, blonde, mysteriously alone…"Pierre…"

"Chocolat…" He utters. He stares at her with his icy blue eyes and soon Chocolat can feel that sensation so strange, its as if she's emitting a pink heart. She runs. But isn't that what we all do? Run from the people we love? And maybe, hoping, that they'll run after us.

"Chocolat!" And he does. "Chocolat!" But unfortunately, some of us just run too fast.

"Pierre…how come I feel this way everytime I see you? I shouldn't ever let him make me feel that way." Chocolat clutches her chest. Her heart beats even faster with the thought of Pierre's voice calling after her.

"Chocolat!" He finally catches up with her.

"Pier…Kaito?" And then again, maybe not…

"You forgot you hall pass." Kaito hands out to her a pink slip.

"Ohh…thank you…you ran all the way?"

"Yes…I didn't want you to have two reasons for going to the principal's office."

"Thank you so much…I'll remember to do the same for you." Chocolat gave him that contagious smile and instantly, a pink heart floats from his chest.

Aha! Sugar, sugar rune! Choco-rune! Your heart is mine! - Poof! – The heart disappears.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right, here. Don't forget to bring this next time."

"Yes, I won't. Thank you." Kaito runs back to the classroom, unaware of what had just happened to him. "Oh, Pierre, why couldn't that pink heart be yours?"

"So, how was the visit to the principal's office?"

"It was fine."

"Chocolat, you shouldn't sleep at Mrs. Hatoru's class nest time…" Vanilla warns her.

"I won't. I don't think I could take another look at those bat caves in her nose!" Chocolat exclaims, and she mimicked what Mrs. Hatoru did earlier exaggerating her face to make it look like a giant pair of nostrils. Laughter suddenly took over Vanilla's concern.

"Oh Chocolat! You take everything so easy."

"You should thank me, so you won't turn into a Hatoru." Chocolat said, repeating what she did earlier with her face.

"Hahahaha!! Stop that!" They laugh again releasing all form of pressure. They temporary leave their selves as the candidates for the Queen of the magical realm, and return to just being…kids.

"Prince, the duel between the ogres and witches is near. We need to plan an attack on them before the crowning ceremony takes place!"

"We can't! Right now, our fortress is being guarded by all sort of wizards. They've become like pest hovering around this place. We need to find a new location…a place where we can fabricate noirs. Go! Find me a new castle!"

"As you wish my Prince." Is Pierre really seeking out a new castle for new noirs or is he running away himself?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Host Club Ball

Chapter 2: The Host Club Ball

"Haruhi! The annual Christmas part ball is almost up…I'm wondering…are you going to come as a host?" Renge asks Haruhi on their way to the music room.

"Ahh…I'm not sure."

"Well, I have a lot of dresses that would look amazing on you. I'm quite a collector…and it would be such a waste for you not to wear them." Renge says, she looks at Haruhi and bats her eyelashes…which was very odd as to the Renge that would be so pushy. "And besides…Tamaki is bound to melt with the sight of you in a gown."

"Now, I get it…you just want to use me to make Tamaki-sempai do something for you."

"Ahahaha…well yes, but really I would very much like it if I wouldn't be the only girl joining the host club.."

"Oh...well, in that case, yes, I would love to join you."

"Haaruuhii!! Is it true that you're going to be a girl at the Host Club Ball?" Before I could even answer Kaoru appears out of nowhere.

"You are?!" He wailed out. His eyes all bright and glimmering.

"Daughter!! Why do yo wish to expose yourself?!" _Aw great, here comes the king._

"Huh? I don't get why everybody's making such a fuss about this. I agreed to dress as a girl so that Renge won't feel so alone." I said coolly. It was true, time that Renge had a girl companion, I thought.

"Does that mean Renge isn't gong with me?" Kyoya asked. I was stunned. For the first time, he actually showed – feeling. And even more shocking, he was, in fact, sad.

"Uhh…well…I didn't know…that…" I couldn't comment, this is Kyoya were talking about for Christ sake! The guy who held on to the precious clipboard of his and remaining as cold and as silent as the night sky. I just mumbled playing with my fingers, looking down.

Fortunately, I wasn't the only one who stood silent. So was Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Hunny, and even Mori-sempai. Who wouldn't be mute after hearing such a statement from K-Y-O-Y-A Ootori!!

Kyoya sighed. Then returned into staring at papers full of numbers and stuff.

"I didn't think she would come with me anyway…" He said softly. Tamaki looking at him with concern. I couldn't help but question, was this also his first time to see him disappointed but just when I was about to say something, when Renge showed up.

"Of course I'm going with you…" She exclaimed. Renge smiled, and not that usual scary grin…a real smile…

"I thought you were going with Haruhi." Kyoya said, his tone soft and kind of…sad…

I had a feeling that we didn't exist in that room anymore, that we just grew gray and invisible letting them talk things out.

"Kyoya-kun…." In a split second, they were hugging. In one single moment, its as if Kyoya was acting like a guest and Renge was a client. But even more, Kyoya doesn't actually take clients of his own. We melted, literally melted, into nothing. Disappearing into Nekozawa's dark lair, watching from the sidelines, staring at them. Just…staring. "I am going with Haruhi, but not as an escort, you've got that position already right?" Kyoya smiled and kissed Renge on the cheek which just made Tamaki pass out, the Hitachiin twins drop jaws, Hunny stare with shining bright eyes, Mori…being Mori, and me…well I just wanted to pass out myself but I got tempted to stay there until I'm finally convinced that it was real. Then I heard Renge giggle, and yes, it was all very real.

Then, I heard footsteps…quiet footsteps…then suddenly a puppet started poking my back…I turned around…slowly…

"What are you guys doing here?" _It was Nekozawa, shoot!_

"We were just…paying hide and seek." Kaoru said.

"Yes, and Renge and Kyoya are the seekers…and we just thought it would be ok if we hid here…" Hikaru continued.

"Oh, Kyoya…and Renge…?" That sentence caught my attention, I glanced over at Nekozawa, he took off his hood and just stood there, completely silent. Was he sad? If he was, what was it about?

"Nekozawa, are you alright?" I asked him, it seems that he didn't hear me, he just stood there. But after sometime I notice him move, walking closer to where I was seated. I thought he was going to tell me something but instead he took a peek at Kyoya and Renge, still apparently talking, acting like a couple.

"Renge…" I heard Nekozawa, he sighed after saying her name then put his hood back on and left us there. Left me there, wondering, maybe I wasn't alone.

"Kyoya-sempai…" My curiosity got the better of me as I ran after the Host Club's accountant, clerk and over-all manager, not to mention Tamaki's 'mother'.

"Yes?" He said, he looked up and took of his glasses. Slow-motion mode, god he's cute.

"Uhmm…well…" I mumbled, here I am again, I just can't be blunt in this manner. "You and Renge eh?" I finally asked him, he smiled. Again. Why. Is. So. Gorgeous?

"It shouldn't come off to you as such a surprise Fujioka, you were the one who suggested Renge. I was just following your all knowing opinion, after all…time to move on, right?" I froze, unable to answer. I couldn't believe him. He put back his glasses then started walking, and after a while, I found myself standing there, staring at the pond from one of the insanely tall windows of the Academy.

"So, Haruhi, who are you going with?" Kaoru asked me, we sat at one of the benches in the Academy's rose garden. Just the two of us, it would be much more comfortable if I wasn't wearing a wig and even more comfortable if I wasn't wearing a blue venus-cut dress that didn't quite reach my knee, I hate staring at my legs. At least Kaoru wasn't staring at them, I'm hoping he isn't. It feels so odd, I remembered the 'date' I had with Hikaru. Sheesh, it feels like I'm dating them both.

"Uhmm…isn't it obvious?" I looked at him until he finally caught my eye. Maybe staring at Kaoru's cat like eyes would give him a clue. Was it me, or was he blushing?

"Oh…"

"But I mean, if you want to…you're probably already going with someone." He must be going out with someone, when is he not? He looked away, there you go, he is going out with someone. I was ready to leave, foolish as it sounds I didn't get dressed this way by Renge just to get rejected. I stood up but he pulled me back and before I knew it…he kissed me.


	4. Chapter 3

Hellloooooo...

hope u guys aren't getting tired of changing settings...

sorry if you are..

am trying to focus more on ouran..

wish me luck!

* * *

Chapter 3: Depereo -perii

Soul and Woo are finally working out.

"Soul!! Woo!!" Rampaging girls run after Chocolat's best buds and what seems to be the princes of 'Soul and Woo Fan Club'.

"Chocolat!! Help us!!" They begged frantically as they ran around circles hoping to tire the pack of girls chasing them.

"Why should I? You two can fight all kinds of monster but you can't escape a group of you fans?" Chocolat answered laughing. She sat at a tree looking below watching her friends get fought over by girls then after some time, finally leaving the two all red and messy-haired with kiss marks all over their faces.

"Girls can be so…odd."

'Hmmpf! That's what you say…you two are just so flamboyant. How wouldn't they notice you two?" Chocolat said.

"That doesn't work in the same way for Pierre, he uses girls for his own pleasure calling them as members, members for what? A noir producing company? He makes me sick…" Soul said. Chocolat turned serious, she thought deeply again. "Ahh…I mean…sorry." Soul said. Chocolat leaped from her place in the tree.

"It's alright Soul-kun, that why we need to beat him right?" She smiled at them then turned around and ran…so fast…you wouldn't notice her tears catching the wind. It would be hard, forcing yourself to accept that the person you love is in fact, an enemy of your very being.

"Gee Soul, you really know what to say sometimes." Woo says.

"Chocolat!! I'm sorry!!" Soul screamed even if he knew that by this time she really couldn't here him.

"That's alright…Chocolat's just upset…" Woo tried to comfort his brother but he just couldn't find the right words since Soul ended up acting loony worrying about how he made Chocolat upset.

"What's wrong?" Vanilla asked, she was walking by when she noticed Soul crying. "Is Soul-kun alright?"

"He'll be fine." Woo told her.

"No I won't be fine! I made her ran all the way back home! How is that going to make me fine?!" Soul howled.

"Who?" Vanilla asked while she and Woo watched Soul's desperate attempts to redeem his self.

"Chocolat-chan."

"Is she okay?"

"No! She's not okay!" Soul yelped.

"She'll be fine as long as she has someone to talk to…you should go now." Woo said then glanced over at Vanilla.

"Okay, I'll be going then. Goodbye! See you two later."

"Bye."

"Chocolat! Are you okay?" Vanilla asked Blanca popping out her bag.

"Hmmpf! Never mind her Vanilla, you need to capture more hearts!" Blanca told her tugging at Vanilla's sleeve.

"Shut up, rat. Oh, I'm fine Vanilla, why are you here so early? I thought you were going out with…"

"Never mind him, he doesn't need me as much as you do…" Vanilla told Chocolat. Chocolat giggled at the same time she wiped her eyes. She doesn't want to be seen sad really.

"Thanks…I just remembered some stuff."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Probably about food…" Blanca whispered.

"Blanca this is not the right time for side comments kero!" Duke defended Chocolat as Blanca had interrupted his nap. Then as usual, they ended quarrelling and forgot why were they fighting in the first place.

"Never mind them, what's wrong?" Vanilla continued asking.

"About Pierre and how he would act so differently when I'm around and when I'm not around? I don't know which of him is real. I knew him before…when we were kids, we used to play a lot, but now it's all just a distant memory…" Chocolat sighed, she glimpse over the window and stared at the crescent moon. Somehow, remembering the time they escaped when they fell…it was also a crescent moon that night.

"Chocolat…"

"I remembered how I took comet, we were escaping from that dreadful shop…and we fell, I stared at him, and he was staring at me, I felt odd…like it feels so safe to be around him…but now, I feel so unsure about him."

"Chocolat-chan, I didn't know you thought so deeply about him…"

"Ahaha, I don't. Don't worry about me Vanilla-chan. I'm fine." Chocolat made a funny face and laughed carelessly as if she was throwing her problems away.

"Okay."

"Vanilla…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that maybe Pierre could actually have something more to him than noir heart?" Chocolat asked, she sounded silent, and oddly, she sounded serious. She went back staring at the crescent moon, hoping to find an answer.

"Yes, I do think Pierre's more than that, more than the prince of ogres."

"Prince, do you like Kato? Do you have feelings for her?" A curios Eureka asked. Pierre looked at her directly in the eye. Eureka's face heated up, as if she needs more heat she was already alone with Pierre in his room, sitting on his bed while he lay his head on her legs. Eureka wearing a silk night gown covered over by a black silk night robe and Pierre in his oh-so-handsome prince like ensemble. What more could you want?!

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Pierre looked at her, a small curve formed in his mouth.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You just looked so gloomy when you entered…is there something wrong?" Eureka asked him pulling down her night gown. Pierre seated up facing Eureka, he lifted her chin and started kissing her. Then his soft kisses reached her neck and continued going lower.

"Prince…" Eureka mumbled, thinking about Pierre's answer gave her too much of fuss in her head. Pierre stopped and stood up - disappointed. Walking to the door, on his way to leave her there. Eureka's face red and her body frozen lying on Pierre's bed. Just as he was about to leave he paused at the door.

"Yes, Eureka, I do have feelings for Chocolat Kato. Is there a problem with that?"


End file.
